Hyde and Seek
|previousepisode = Garbage Upload |nextepisode = Why is Scooby-Dum so Dumb? }} Hyde and Seek is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise The gang discovers Mr. Hyde is hiding in Coolsville! So it's a race against time to find this vicious villain! Plot "Mr. Hyde is rampaging through Coolsville!" exclaims the radio. The Mystery Machine is driving along the busy streets of Coolsville. Cars of all shapes and sizes surround it. "Zoinks!" yells Shaggy. "You said rit!" agrees Scooby. "Like, we'd better head back to the clubhouse and tell the others," says Shaggy. Shaggy stops the van in front of the Malt Shop. He and Scooby walk inside. Mr. Hyde appears and sneaks into the car, holding a sack of diamonds. Inside, he messes with the steering wheel and then hides. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are in the Malt Shop. "There," Shaggy says, pointing for a Mystery Machine colored booth. It's labeled Mystery Inc. members only. Two chocolate malts are brought to Scooby and Shaggy. "I thought you should have these, you deserve free malts after defeating that Garbage Monster," the waitress says. An old man appears. "I hate Mystery Inc.!" he exclaims. "Why should they get free malts, huh?" Scooby and Shaggy quickly finish the malts and then they press a button on a table. The table turns around. Scooby and Shaggy get up from the table and sit on the sofa. Fred, Daphne, and Velma appear. "Like, Mr. Hyde is in Coolsville!" exclaims Shaggy. He turns on the radio. "Mr. Hyde is planning to head to Dr. Zeta's house next!" exclaims the radio. Shaggy flips it off. Soon, the van is driving to Dr. Zeta's house. Mr. Hyde sneaks out of the van and begins running ahead. Now it's a foggy night and the gang doesn't spot him. Hyde runs into the house. The van stops in front of it. They knock on the door. The door opens. A woman nervously opens the door. "Yes, who are you?" she asks. "I'm Dr. Zeta, you probably don't know me." "We're Mystery Inc., we want to stop Mr. Hyde before it's too late," explains Daphne. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in the attic. "Like, I wonder of any costumes are in this chest," Shaggy says. "Reah," agrees Scooby. He opens the chest. "Like, diamonds!" exclaims Shaggy, "hundreds and hundreds of sparkling rare diamonds!" "Get out of my Hyde-out!" yells a voice. Scooby and Shaggy turn around. Mr. Hyde is there! "Like, run for your life!" exclaims Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run. They begin running down a hallway. A stick appears and Hyde trips. Fred, Daphne, and Velma appear. Hyde is gone! Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in the cellar. "Like, Mr. Hyde?" calls Shaggy. "Where are rou?" calls Scooby. "Right behind you!" laughs Hyde. Scooby and Shaggy turn around and see Mr. Hyde. "Would you like to play Hyde and seek?" asks Hyde. He covers his eyes. "One... two.... three... four... five... I'm coming to destroy you!" Soon, Mr. Hyde has searched the entire cellar. "My head hurts," he says. Mr. Hyde takes off his top hat. Scooby and Shaggy are inside. "There you are!" exclaims Hyde. "Like, to the Wax Museum!" exclaims Shaggy. Soon, Mr. Hyde is running outside of the house. He goes next door and enters the Wax Museum. Scooby and Shaggy are on display. Hyde grabs them and runs away. He hops into the Mystery Machine. "I have all the diamonds I need, now I must leave this Country!" exclaims Hyde. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run out of the house. "Scooby and Shaggy are in trouble!" exclaims Fred. He hops into Dr. Zeta's car and drives after Hyde. Velma and Daphne hop in too. "Hand me a lasso Daph," Fred says. Daphne hands him a toy gun. "What's this?" asks Fred. "It's your early birthday gift, a net-gun!" says. "I can't shoot a net at the Mystery Ma_" begins Fred. Daphne grabs the net-gun and shoots a net at the Mystery Machine. The van stops. "That's how it's done," Daphne says. Soon, the sun has just risen and it's 1:00 AM. The police are there and they have Mr. Hyde. The rest of the gang is there too. "Like, time to see who it is," Shaggy says. He tugs off Hyde's mask. "Dr. Zeta!" exclaims the gang. "I could have smuggled all those diamonds!" says Zeta. "And I would have smuggled them, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" The police take her away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma see Scooby and Shaggy drinking potions. "Be careful what you mix together," Daphne laughs. Scooby and Shaggy turn into Mr. Hyde-like creatures. "Like, Daphne's right!" exclaims Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Mr. Hyde Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Dr. Zeta's Home Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Like, run for your life!" - Shaggy Rogers Home Media *